


Dear Dumbass

by Anchan_thevolleyballplayer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, kagehinaweek2018, prompt: Messages/Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata exchange notes through a shared math textbook





	Dear Dumbass

It happens on a september day. The day is like any other else, a boring school atmosphere ruling over Kageyama's mood. It has been quite some time since something (a volleyball match) happened, and he's getting bored.

 

He's been feeling bored for the whole week. Morning practice is surely a help but it's just not enough. Evening practice has yet to come. There are still two classes left. From Kageyama's seat, he can see when a bright red head enters the classroom and heads in his direction. Kageyama straightens up, watching as Hinata comes close, and stops right in front of his desk, hands slamming onto the wood right in front of him.

 

"Kageyamaaa," he whines, leaning in just an inch closer, making Kageyama's cheeks burn hot. "Lend me your math book!"

 

Hinata leans back, and gives Kageyama some room to breathe. He goes on babbling about forgetting the book at home, and how his teacher will be mad cause he forgot it again, and no, he doesn't know where it is, and he has no time to go home to find it-

 

And Kageyama lends him the book, just to shut him up.

 

Hinata's eyes shine bright when he's offered the book, and he takes it. He bows, and says his thanks, then rushes out of the classroom. Kageyama is left staring at the door Hinata left through just a minute ago.

 

He loves that shrimp.

 

Kageyama doesn't really need the book sooner than tomorrow, and he tells Hinata so when he dutyfully returns it to him the break after, telling him his thanks. Hinata insists he should take it, cause he's definitely going to lose it again.

 

Kageyama keeps it on his desk even after the last class starts. He starts with listening to the teacher but his attention doesn't last long, as usual, and his eyes wander back to the book. And that's when he notices it.

 

A note.

 

He pulls at the piece of paper sticking out from between the pages of his textbook, and finds a hand written message. ' _Thank you_ ' it says. After that, there's a small smiley face in the corner of the paper, that seems to be ripped out of Hinata's notes, and the color that Kageyama's face heats up with is unmistakably red.

 

He puts the message into his pencil case and keeps it there. He may or may not read it a few times before he goes to sleep. Needless to say, Kageyama is happy.

 

That day, he's expecting Hinata to come to him again, and he's right. He doesn't even listen to him this time, and just hands him the book with a stupid smirk on his face, that he just can't help, cause today, Hinata is going to find his own message.

 

To his ' _Don't make this a habit of yours, dumbass_ ' - that was, of course, meant in the most annoyed way, and not written because Kageyama just can't handle this new thing that Hinata invented, and has his hopes about continuing this a little too high - comes a quick answer, that makes him grin boardly,

 

' _Why not? I like it_ ,'

 

And that's how it starts. Every once in a while, before Hinata's class has maths, Kageyama awaits him in his classroom, and lets him sit down onto the chair in front of him to babble around random things, before he hands him the book that he has made sure to put onto his desk for easy access when Hinata stops by.

 

And every time, Kageyama can be certain that he'll receive a new message. Sometimes a random doodle of a volleyball, a question or an answer to his previous quiestion. Each and every time, he can't stop his heart from thumming, and his mind from being so impossibly happy about it.

 

This is something he shares with Hinata.

 

He likes answering Hinata's random questions, like what did he eat for breakfast or if they're gonna hang out at weekend. That's why, when Hinata's message reads _'_ I _'ll buy you a milk after practice_ ,' as Hinata's way of paying back for borrowing the textbook for over a month, he doesn't let him.

 

' _You don't have to but thanks_.' Because he likes this, the messages, and that he can see Hinata every day after morning practice, and even before the evening one starts. Because seeing this sunshine only twice a day is not enough, most often.

 

He receives a message right away, letting him know that 'Why? I want to,' and makes him unable to refuse when Hinata takes him by the sleeve after the evening practice ends, and pulls him to the nearest vending machine to buy him a milkbox, and then buy a juice for himself.

 

Hinata likes to chat about meaningless things, and even though Kageyama would normally shut him up, if they were talking verbally, face-to-face but he still answers his messages, even if he doesn't have an answer.

 

' _Did you know there's gonna be a girls' national tournament this weekend? Wanna watch_?'

 

'S _ure why not_ ,'

 

' _OOh! Who's your favorite_?'

 

' _I don't know. I don't watch girls' volleyball_.'

 

Then, there are conversations that Kageyama doesn't enjoy, even if they're with Hinata. And sometimes it's because they're with him.

 

' _Do you have someone you like_?'

 

This message is delivered to him on a day when there's no evening practice, and he's glad there isn't, because he can't even meet Hinata's eyes when he sees him off to the nearest bus stop.

 

He takes his time at home to just stare at the piece of paper, thinking of what to write back. It's not like he can tell him. It's not like he can lie without being seen through. It's a dilema that causes some mild sleep deprivation, and then takes away a few classes, before Kageyama scribbles down his answer just before Hinata enters the classroom, full of joy as usual.

 

' _WHAAA?! Who is it_?' Despite the excited answer, Hinata in real life stays as unfazed as before. Maybe it's because he's got an hour prior to panic or to be curious about it, and he doesn't feel the need to scream at Kageyama anymore.

 

Anyway, Kageyama likes it that Hinata doesn't push him, and it feels like as if Hinata understood his struggles, and gave him a room to breathe, instead of making him feel forced and rushed to say what he might not have expressed, like, ever.

 

It's calming when Hinata talks to him in the clubroom, planning their weekend plans instead of being interested in Kageyama's personal life. He can fully relax when they play and set, and when he watches Hinata spike not only his tosses. He feels extra good when he manages to ace every set of their practice game.

 

He forgets about the letter. Hinata doesn't seem to remember it by the time they're walking home together. Or he's just good at playing slow. That's surprising, because Hinata was never one to be called patient but Kageyama is glad that he is, right now.

 

His late realization of a math homework makes him open the book again, and that's when he finds the paper again. Hinata's message is practically yelling "Kageyama, answer mee!" in Hinata's cutely excited voice, and Kageyama can't focus on the homework.

 

So he spends the time panicking about an answer.

 

' _Not telling you, dumbass_ ,' is a simple one but it seems to be sufficient. Though he receives an immediate response, asking if he can at least guess.

 

' _Go ahead then_.'

 

' _Are they cute_?'

 

' _Yes_.' Impossibly so.

 

' _Tall_?'

 

Something in Kageyama guts tells him this maybe isn't the best idea. By asking all these kinds of questions, the numbers of people are running short, and soon, Hinata is definitely gonna realize.

 

Swallowing all his insecurities, he writes a simple ' _No_.'

 

_'do they like volleyball_?'

 

' _why do you ask_?' This is really getting suspicious. The chances of Hinata guessing correctly are still low. There are many people playing volleyball, and even people who like it but don't play. He could say they go to another school.

 

He spends the whole class thinking of ways and excuses, in case Hinata would get closer to getting the right answer. Damn, he shouldn't have agreed to this.

 

' _Isn't that, like, your priority_?'

 

This makes Kageyama stop for a moment. Of course it's not. That they're playing volleyball is a coincidence. That Kageyama likes him might have a little to do with that, especially so because if they weren't on the same team, they wouldn't be talking right now. But that doesn't mean (probably) that Kageyama wouldn't notice Hinata. It doesn't mean (definitely) that he wouldn't develop such feelings for him.

 

' _dumbass, I didn't choose to like them. I just do_ ,'

 

' _And_?'

 

' _They do_.'

 

And that's the last thing he's willing to say. What's fitting, because Hinata doesn't show up the next time he awaits him. When Kageyama goes to check on him, he finds Hinata in his own classroom, waving at him from his desk.

 

"Guess what? I've found my book!"

 

And for a reason, it makes Kageyama feel sick. He dashes out of the room, and returns to his own desk, where he plops down, and hits his head onto the wooden surface with the force of his fall.

 

He feels sad to think about not texting with Hinata anymore.

 

But he gets used to it. Seeing Hinata at practice is good, he has that at least, and Hinata is as lively as usual. He can't bring himself to ask him why did he stop. He can't, because Hinata would either tell him he doesn't want to do it anymore, cause now he's got his own book, and there's no need to talk to Kageyama, and break Kageyama's heart. Or he's going to insist on knowing who Kageyama crush is, and break his own heart.

 

He collects all the papers that he left in his room to at least have a memory of this thing they had.

 

And then, after a week or so, Hinata appears in the doorframe once again. He's smiling widely, announcing his arrival with a loud yell of Kageyama's name. This is the last thing

Kageyama expected to happen, and he snaps his head to Hinata, holding his breath as the smaller boy skips to his place.

 

"Heyo," he greets Kageyama, somehow even more excited than usual. "Do you happen to have your math book with you?"

 

Kageyama has never been happier to hear those words. He nods vigorously, and dives into his school bag to fish out the text book they've been exchanging ever since the start of september. It has already been a long time, with Kageyama's birthday getting fairly close.

 

"Don't lose it," he says as Hinata walks back to the door. He can see Hinata sticking out his tongue before running off. He's sure he's smiling widely again. These past months has become less boring, thanks to Hinata. He's hoping to continue feeling like this.

 

And then it comes. The new joy makes Kageyama not think about where they left of but Hinata seems to remember. And he seems to know.

 

' _Is it me_?'

 

There's no way in hell he's going to tell him. No chance. Nu-uh. Hiding it fairly well for half a year and more, and now it's going to be ruined. No thank you.

 

But there's no other way. Hinata is expecting an answer. Kageyama has tried writing down a quick no, and then stuffing it into the book but feeling too guilty about lying and taking it out.

 

He ends up not giving Hinata a reply but neither does he refuse to let him borrow. And Hinata doesn't seem to be at all impatient to receive an answer. He acts like usual. Kageyama knows he wants to know the truth, and that he's honestly curious, not just making fun of him. He hopes he's not making fun of him, cause then he's worrying about nothing.

 

Would Hinata be so disgusted if he says yes? Probably, yeah. He's just double checking. What if he's asking this to know if he should worry about it and try to refuse him nicely.

 

' _Sorry_.' He writes. It's the only think he finds good enough. He doesn't want to lie to him, yet he can't bring himself to tell the truth. This way, it'll be obvious. But at least, there's no need of having a real life conversation. Hopefully.

 

' _Kageyama? You okay_?' Hinata answers. Proving he didn't understand. That dumbass. But it pains Kageyama. Both that he didn't understand, and that he's so worried about him. Even though he's about to say that he has a crush on him. Hinata will hate him for that.

 

He says it anyway. ' _It's you. Please forget about it_.'

 

Hinata notices the pained expression when he takes the book from him. He doesn't ask, though. He expects to find the answer inside. And he's ready to shoot back. Kageyama really doesn't need to read that one message saying "I can't accept you", and he doesn't.

 

He doesn't wait for Hinata to return the book. He packs his things, cause this is the last class, and fortunately, there's no evening practice today, so he can rush home, and-

He's not even out of the classroom when Hinata arrives at the door, eyes burning. He opens his mouth wide to take a deep breath, and,

 

"Why would I?" He screams at the top of his lungs, and he doesn't give a damn about everyone in the class listening to them, cause how can they not, when he yells again. And sure he isn't embarrassed when he says,

 

"I love you!"

 

But Kageyama is. He's totally embarrassed, too conscious of everyone around them, of the people that stopped in their lives to stare at them, and he's burning, and he absolutely cannot take it. 

 

He especially can't take the dumbass that's standing in front of him, determined, now smiling at him as if he just spiked the most difficult ball and scored a point. It's just too much for him. He still finds one word that's easy enough for him to say, cause he has already said it a million times before. It's easy, cause this is Hinata. 

 

"Dumbass," and then, "I love you too." 


End file.
